fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend Return's: First Meeting
"Come on you two hurry up." Eugene Woodland said to the two winged felines currently airborne as they walked/flew through the forest. "Is Natsu really around here?" The blue feline asked. "Well, we won't know until we try Happy." The green feline named Moss replied. "Everyone at the guild has been searching for Natsu in their spare time." Eugene said. "We're bound to find him sometime. We'll definitely find him." He was trying to comfort the blue Exceed since he thought of Natsu as his best friend and brother. "Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed cheering up a little. Then, a familiar scent wafted into Eugene's nose. "No way, I can smell Natsu!" Eugene exclaimed. "He's close, come on!" The three then ran off Eugene following the scent. In a nearby cave of sorts, the sounds of murmering could be heard as a camp fire was shown to be burning brightly as two shadow's were shown in the light of it. "Come on Kiki, we both know that you cannot be seen, especially since you're an exotic animal" A male voice said as the other voice began squawking back. He then walked out of the cave with the creature following him as he told it no before it attempted to cute it's way to let it join him. However, both seemed unaware of the group hidden in the bushes as they were spying on him and the creature. "It really is Natsu." Moss said in surprise as they continued to hide. "For the time being, we don't know the situation so we must remain hidden for now." Eugene said seeing the little creature next to Natsu and wondering if there are others. However, when Eugene turned to confirm Happy, the blue cat was not there anymore leaving only his outline. "Natsu!!!" Happy exclaimed as he jumped out of the bushes surprising both Natsu and Kiki. Both looked over as Kiki quickly roared in defense of Natsu as the blue cat quickly halted as he was shaking in fear, "Kiki, calm down" Natsu said as she looked back at him while he motioned to get back in the cave, which she did, leaving Natsu alone with the cat. "I can smell the others, you might as well come on out" He said as the two others guys came forward. "Long time no see Natsu. It's me Eugene." Eugene said as he came out then he stopped from coming closer after seeing a confused expression on the Dragon Slayer's face. "I can tell you can't remember me. Perhaps you have amnesia?" "Can you at least remember me Natsu?" Happy asked all teary eyed. "I'm sorry guys, but I don't know any of you, and for the matter how do you know my name?" He asked carefully analyzing them to determine if they would attempt to try and do anything. "Maybe this will help you remember." Eugene said as he half took off his coat before rolling up his shirt sleeve revealing the Fairy Tail guild mark. Moss and Happy turned around and showed their mark too. Natsu quickly recognized the shape of the mark as he quickly took off his coat and looked at his right arm, "Just like me...." He then quickly looked over to them as he had a look of shock on his face, "I... I don't remember anything about my past..." "Here, take a look at these." Eugene said in response as he took out different pictures. They showed scenes from the guild hall primarily."You are Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel and member of the mage guild Fairy Tail. In fact, you're the reason I'm a member as well." He looked through every single one of the pictures carefully, in his mind it looked like an interesting guild, but for some reason or another, it gave him a feeling of deja vu. "I.. It feels like I should know these spots, but I honestly can't" He said handing back the photo's as he began to walk backwards and run his hands through his hair, sighing in frustration as Kiki suddenly appeared rght next to him, looking at him worryingly as he chuckled and rubbed the top of her head. "What's this thing by the way?" Eugene asked pointing at Kiki. "I've never seen a creature like this before." "I've been replaced!" Happy exclaimed. "This is Kiki, she's a Death Watch who's parents got killed and I've been looking after her since I lost my memories" He said as she looked back at them before hissing a bit. "She's still a little shy around new people, but Kiki is a real sweety". "Death Watch? What's that species?" Eugene asked as Happy continued to talk to Kiki saying that he was suposed to be Natsu's partner. "Let's just say that they're not exactly the most well known, but are very powerful" Natsu said as Kiki continued hissing at Happy as he tried to get close to her, "Maybe you should back off a bit, she will harm people that she considers threathening" He said looking at the blue cat causing him to step back. "That would explain some things." Eugene said. "It was a Death Watch that gave you the injury that made you lose your memory. It would have had to be strong to do that to you. At least you act the same for the most part." "That's what they told me, apparently their chief attacked me and took me back to their home to heal me, but after that, I didn't really remember anything that happened when I woke up. I lived with them for a while as more memories came back to me, but it was mostly fights or incidents, never of people" He said looking back at them. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm not the same Natsu Dragneel you once knew". "If it's fights that you remember, I think I can help." Eugene said getting up. "Fight me one on one." Then Eugene touched his neck and made his voice change into Gray's. "Or are you too chicken, fire breath?" Something suddenly spiked inside of Natsu, making Kiki quickly jump back as if she saw something was changing in her partner. He did not know why, but the combination of words caused something inside of him to spark as his fire sparked all over his body, "Who you calling fire breath, you walking snowcone?!" He said looking over at Eugene before taking in a deep breath. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Eugene expected the power to have increased, but was shocked as he had dodged the attack and saw how much it actually did. Tree's still stood tall and were on fire, but it was as if the fire itself wasn't attempting to burn them or even hurt them in anyway. "Ah... I don't know what's going on, but it's not gonna be that easy to completely tick me off" Natsu replied as he was sweating. Eugene smiled as he changed his voice back to normal. "As usual, you always get stronger whenever you're gone for a while." Eugene said. "Better get started then. Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Cyclone!" Eugene charged at Natsu attacking with the air pressure from his attack. Natsu engulfed his fist in flames before slamming it into the ground, forcing the flames to travel through the cracks that he made right under Eugene, releasing a torrent of flames that erupted from underground as they aimed right towards Eugene. KABOOM! "You must have forgotten what I can do." Eugene said as he came out of the attack for the most part unharmed wearing a cloak made of the plant 7 Flame Bush."I've learned a lot from you and this is one of the results of it! Ice Shift: Ice Dragon's Blizzard!" Eugene blasted a large amount of cold air with snow at Natsu. Natsu simply smiled as he placed the palm's of his hands together, taking in a deep breath before suddenly flames started to go all around his skin in what appeared to be in line directions, making small shapes form all around his body until his body could be seen like a living embodiemnt of a fire, causing the blizzard to evaporate when it came into contact with him. "Fire Dragon's Scales" He smiled as the attack evaporated, "Maybe so, but as I told you, I'm not the same Natsu as before" He said before he raised his foot and slammed down, sending another wave of fire right at Eugene who swallowed said attack. "It's true, your fire tastes slightly different." Eugene said after swallowing before closing his eyes and changing his voice again. "Bring it you you walking torch!" Eugene said in Gray's voice as he took off his clothes. If I can concentrate enough I should be able to do this. ''Eugene thought before getting into Gray's Ice Make stance. "Ice Make: Lance!" Through using Blizzard Flowers, Eugene froze the evaporated water from earlier and sent them flying at Natsu. Natsu's scales managed to melt most of the shots at him, but some managed to hit a mark but not deal damage as they melted, but pushed Natsu a bit back. "Not bad Ice Prick, but here's something that should get you" Natsu outstreatched his hand as he twisted it, causing all the flames that were still around to come towards him as it began to swirl around him, causing the area to generate more and more heat as the ice around Eugene slowly began to melt bit by bit. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He sent out another roar, only this time the spinning flames added to the spell, causing it increase to a wider range as it went towards Eugene who closed his eyes and changed again. "Natsu-san sorry about having to fight you." Eugene said using Wendy's voice. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" Eugene blasted a extremely large burst of wind dispersing the fire before he charged at Natsu again and turning back to normal. "Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Tidal Wave!" Natsu quickly propelled himself high into the air, letting the wave hit the tree's and rocks behind him as he was flying up in the sky. He was holding his head, groaning as it made it more difficult to keep up in the sky, but he steadied himself, looking down at Eugene. He quickly propelled himself forward, surrounding his body in fire as he began to spin, causing a twister of sorts to emerge around him as he attempted to tackle Eugene right then and there. "Natsu!" Eugene yelled in Erza's intimidating voice making Natsu flinch slightly. "You're dead meat for squishing my cake!" Eugene made a fireproof version of Erza's weapon and hit him square in the stomach before going in a rage attack Erza style. Natsu quickly replled himself backwards before skidding to a stop, the Eternano enhancement he did to himself protected him from the punch, but he found himself strangely fearful of the voice that had heard come out of Eugene's mouth. However, he took in a deep breath to calm himself down, he knew that this was working, but it just didn't trigger anything inside Natsu's memories. He quickly ran before jumping as he went on the offensive without using his magic, doing quick strikes and reflexes to attack on Eugene. "Ghost Road." Eugene said his voice back to normal making Natsu's attacks seem slow to him. "Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Rapid Razor!" Eugene used Ghost Road to his advantage to strike the areas of Natsu's body that would be open while he attacked, dodging said attacks at the same time. Natsu took the blows quite well, but smiled as he had Eugene right where he wanted him, taking another deep breath he released a much more powerful version of his roar as the flames looked much more intense like that of a Fire God Slayer's Flame, sending it right to Eugene. Eugene was sent flying into another tree as he got hit by the blast. Although he didn't get burned due to his fire proof plant, the actual force was something to be reckoned with. Eugene just laughed. "Man, you really did get stronger Natsu." He said with a grin. Then, his voice changed once more. "I'm getting fired up!" Natsu was in shock because the voice this time was his own. That final voice caused something to spike in Natsu as his flames started raging with him shouting and yelling in pain as he gripped his head with both his hands. In his mind, he started seeing instances of events pass him by quickly and quickly, he saw figures passing him by through each image, but he couldn't tell who they were, their faces, or their voices as he fell to his knees as the pain eventually stopped. He was breathing heavily with sweat running down his body as Kiki ran to him, squawking as if to ask if she was alright. "That'll be enough then." Eugene said as he retunrned his voice to normal. "I don't want to overstrain your brain. You okay?" He summoned some herbs to help with Natsu's headache. "Looking at this medically, I don't expect you to regain most of your memories. But it seems that you still have at least a residue of them. By the way, I have a ton of letters for you from the guild. They must have known I'd find you first." He handed Natsu a stack of letters from the guild members along with the guild picture. The letters that stood out were the ones from Gray, Erza, Lucy, Lissanna, Gildarts, and Makarov. He looked at all them before looking back to Eugene as he pushed them back to him and shook his head, "No, you can't tell them that you found me" He said standing up and wiping the sweat off his brow. "The old Natsu they're waiting for isn't here anymore, whoever I was in the past is in the past, I have a new path to walk and someone to help" He said looking down at Kiki. "At the very least, read them." Eugene said shoving the letters into Natsu's face. "Most of them thought you'd lose your memory seeing that you didn't come back to the guild hall for such a long time. They won't force you to come back but they at least want to know you're okay. It's because we're family. Even though you've lost your memories, you're still a part of our Fairy Tail family and it's natural we'd look out for each other." He said this with smile. Natsu looked down at the letter's, in his mind he knew that he could never feel the same way about the people who wrote to them again, but figured he could at least get a better idea of his past, "Sure, sounds good" He said as he grabbed the letters. Suddenly Kiki started squawking more loudly than usual as her eyes started glowing red, as if something was happening and she could see it herself. "Kiki seems to be seeing something distressing." Eugene said being able to undestand all creatures due to his time in the forest. "I can't tell what she's seeing though. Something's wrong." "It's the Death Watch, they send out signal's to warn their tribsman to flee or stay away from there" Natsu replied going to Kiki as she was shaking in fear. "Listen, maybe I may not remember who you are, but please, I require your help, they saved me and took me in like I was one of their own, I need you guys to help me save them" He said turning over to the small group. "Sure thing." Eugene said with a grin. "I'm always one to protect the creatures in the forest anyway. According to Kiki, the threat is to the north east and whatever or whoever it is, it's causing pain to another one of these Death Watches. And yes I can speak to animals and most creatures." He added afterwards after seeing Natsu's surprise. "Well, come on Kiki, we better get there quickly if we wanna make sure they're okay" Natsu said as Kiki nodded quickly disappearing in a flash as she had grabbed his stuff and handed it to him before disappearing again. "Come on, we can follow Kiki to the spot" He said looking at the small band. "Let's get going then." Eugene said already prepared to continue moving. The group then moved out, following the little Death Watch dart past one tree after another. "How much farther are we gonna go?" Happy said after a while. "She says we're nearing the location." Eugene replied listening in on Kiki's noises. Just as he said that, Kiki began to slow down causing the group to do so as well. The scene in front of them was terrible. There was a creature that looked like Kiki but was much bigger being attacked by a group of armed men. For some reason, the Death Watch wasn't able to fight back too much. "It seems that there's an Ethernano Negation field here." Eugene observed. "I also notice how there's chain marks on that Death Watch. From personal experience, I can tell it's Restrict Magic. However, the caster isn't strong enough to keep it completely immobile." "KIKI! Stay a good 50 feet away from the area, it seems to only cancel the absorbtion or manipulation of the Eternano in the atmosphere, so you won't be able to use your abilities" He said as Kiki looked at her with a sad look, "Don't give me those eyes young lady, go, find a safe place and come out when you see my signal" He said before Kiki went away as he looked back. "We're gonna need to use the magic we have stored in our body, but after we exhaust it, we'll be powerless" He said before running into the field. "Just charging in as usual. Some things never change." Eugene commented before running after him as the earlier mentioned men charged and attacked with strange devices that shot out beams. Eugene blocked with his plants only for them to wither when they were hit. After Eugene looked at it for a few more seconds, he realized something. "Natsu! don't get hit by those beams! They're laced with anti Ethernano!" "I know, it's probably why the dampening field is emitting" Natsu said easily dodging every beam with ease, as if he was gliding on the grass, and quickly went to hit each of the grunt's that were grabbing the Death Watch, knocking them out. "Forest Dragon's Cactus Machine Gun!" Eugene exclaimed as he blasted countles needles knocking back the grunts charging in before barraging them with sword techniques. "Boss, they're from Fairy Tail!" One of the still concious members said in slight fear. "Those stupid legal guilds keep getting in our way. Let's obliterate them!" The man who seemed to be leader shouted. "'Fire Dragon's Roar'!!!" Natsu took in a deep breath before compressing the attack between his hands, shooting out a jet-like stream fire that burned only the agent's as they released the captured Death Watch, who quickly disappeared in an instant as he continued attacking grunt's that were coming after him. 'WHAM! ''' An attack came out of nowhere and hit Natsu square in the stomach. Another man stepped out from the smoke. He seemed to have a similar ranking to the other man. "Natsu Dragneel, also known as Salamander." the man said indifferently. "I shall be your opponent. After research on your current abilities, I have created counter measures for each one. The field itself is one of them. It not makes sure you can't get more magic energy, it also siphons it as well." "Crap, we walked right into their hands." Eugene said. Natsu front flipped himself as he looked at the person, "Researching is quite an effective move" He said before releasing his flames, showing them to change in appearance as they had more of an inferno look to them, "However, you should know I'm not the same one as before" He said smalling his fist into the ground as the fire began to enter the hole he made. The flames erupted around the guy as they began to spin and spin, traping him in a vortex of fire as it quickly imploded on itself, burning the guy to a crisp as he fell to the ground. Natsu turned to find that Eugene defeated the other guy and the rest were retreating. "I feel that was too easy." Eugene said still looking stern. "He said that he researched your current abilities as in now. And look, the field is still up. However..." Eugene threw a rock he found at the field's wall and it was disintigrated. "We can't get out." "Correct, one can get in easily but cannot get as much." The man Natsu thought he had burnt to a crisp said from the outside. "If you come into contact with it, you'll be no more. And don't even think about going under because it's not just a dome, it's a sphere. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to capture more Death Watches to research and maybe dissect.' He said this last part with a sinister smile before he walked away. "Hmm, I gotta admit, it's a well thought out diversion, none of us are able to get out without doing serious harm" Natsu said sending out a Dragon Roar only to have it absorbed. "I knew something like this would happen." Eugene said with a sigh as he sat down. "I told Happy and Moss to keep watch on them earlier so they'll be tailing them. We've just got to wait for a bit. According to my calculations, about 10 seconds." Natsu looked confused until he saw fom the corner of his vision a projectile falling from the sky hitting the field before exploding. After the dust cleared, the two saw that the field was broken. "Ha Ha, we got free because of one of my misfires earlier. How lucky!" "Yes, how unlucky for you..." A voice said that sent shivers down their spine's as they looked over to see a man with an unusual mask and wearing a blue and gold hooded trench coat was seen standing in front of them, glaring at them. Last Chapter: Broker Rebellion: Natsu vs Collector Category:Roleplay Category:Chapters Category:The Fairy Meeting